Happy in the Nighttime
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Swan Queen. Graham and Regina have a little bet to see who can 'charm' Emma first.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: this chapter contains some non-explicit heterosexual Regina/Graham sex, but trust me and don't let that deter you.

A/N: Inspired by Metric's "Lost Kitten"

"Fine, you're on," Regina shook Graham's hand to seal the deal, "This is your most ridiculous idea yet."

"I'm well aware, Madam Mayor," He grinned and added, "Bet starts now."

Graham walked out Regina's door, ran a hand through his hair, and pulled out his phone to dial Emma straight away.

The idea took root during some active pillow talk between Regina and Graham. Regina never seemed to be able to get Emma off of her mind. It was supremely annoying for Graham, especially now, as he popped up from between the sheets panting in wasted effort. He studied Regina's distracted and tense face; she looked like she was about to scream at him. He had already told her ten times to stop thinking about her undying hate for Emma; it was doing neither of them any good.

Unfortunately for Graham, Regina demanded that she cum before he even thought about his pleasure, and now they were going on an hour and nothing-no release for anyone. Regina turned her gaze away from his with an annoyed sigh, while she forcefully pushed his head back down beneath the covers. He went dutifully back to work, trying every trick and flick he knew that usually did the job well enough.

"Can you believe she took a chainsaw to my tree? You should have arrested her again. Where does she get off, hmm?" Regina continued to lament out loud from above.

This was it. Graham burst back up, "Where does she get off? Really? I'm trying to get you off, and that is not going to happen if you keep thinking about her!"

"I can't stop!" Regina was completely stressed, "I can't get her out of my head. Trust me: it's as terrible for me as it is for you."

"Obviously, this isn't working. Maybe I should go," Graham untangled himself from Regina and started to gather his clothes.

"No, wait! Don't go… I really need this! Please…I'll stop thinking about her," Regina promised in fear as Graham slowly crawled back into bed.

Knowing her personality, he couldn't really fault Regina for her obsession with Henry's new found birth mother. In fact, he thought Emma was beautiful and hot and had his own fair share of trouble keeping her off of his mind as it was. That's when the realization occurred to him:

"Maybe instead of trying not to think about her, you should try to think about her just a little differently," Graham suggested, afraid Regina might not take kindly to his idea.

"Like what?" She asked curious.

"She's pretty, don't you think?" Graham didn't notice much, but the way Regina had stared at Emma's body from the moment they met wasn't lost on him.

Regina rolled it over in her mind. She couldn't disagree, but she still didn't see the relevance, "yes, but she's—"

"-damned hot in that white tank top, I bet she was a sight to see when she had that chainsaw," Graham dared to bring up that subject again.

"And those jeans…you should have seen the way she was looking at me with this look of determination, it was—oh!" Regina cut off, as Graham slipped back down, smiling as he got in position. This was actually working.

"-But you know the best thing? Mmm, she answered her d-door in nothing but that tank top and a pair of skimpy pink… hot pink panties…it was just—she—God, I wanted to—oh, that's good!" Regina struggled to speak as she recalled that morning; her hips rolling as Graham silently congratulated himself for finally diagnosing Regina's problem and getting her engine started full throttle.

Graham's palms sweated a bit as he dialed Emma to ask her out: "Hey, Emma..it's Graham…how would you like to join me at Granny's for some drinks and darts? Great…I'll see you in a bit."

The bet was simple: first one to get Emma into bed won. The prize: well, sex with Emma. Graham felt it necessary to state to Regina that using drugs, such as roofies, or excessive amounts of alcohol wasn't allowed. It had to be consensual and based on their wit and charm alone. Graham was pretty certain he had it in the bag. That was until his phone rang a moment later.

"Emma?...oh, really?...Some other time then," Graham hung up, and rubbed his beard in wonder. Emma had just canceled their date because Regina suddenly needed her for a 'Henry emergency.'

It was on.

_Halfway starts with happiness for me  
Halfway house, lost kitten in the street  
Hit me where it hurts, I'm coming home to lose  
Kitten on the catwalk, high-heeled shoes_


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had started formulating her master plan of seduction straight away. Being Emma's "baby mama" had its perks as she found that no matter what Emma always took her calls. When she heard Emma's panicked voice answer 'is there something wrong with Henry!?' Regina had no problem using a 'new' mother's fear to her own advantage.

Although, Emma was more than a little miffed to find out the emergency was to discuss Henry receiving a B on his history exam. Regina argued that his spending time with Emma was taking attention away from his studies. Regina invited her to stay for dinner so she could spend some time with Henry then. Emma took the Henry bait, hook, line and sinker.

Regina also had astutely ascertained that the best way to get Emma in her good graces and into her bed was through her stomach. She planned on making an elegant meal, retiring Henry to bed, and luring Emma to her study to look at Henry's baby albums. When she was worked up and emotional, Regina would offer comfort. Fool proof, Regina thought and patted herself on the back prematurely.

Uncharacteristically, she turned out to be nervous and ended up burning dinner and filling the house with smoke. Emma seized the opportunity to take Henry out for pizza while Regina cleaned up. Henry returned an hour later, sans Emma, but offered Regina two slices of cold pizza. At least they had thought of her.

Graham's first date with Emma didn't go so well: A movie. No harm in that, and plenty of time in the dark to get in the mood. Emma was agreeable and Graham let her pick the feature plus the popcorn and snacks.

They were comfortably sharing popcorn and enjoying the movie, so Graham smoothly placed his arm around Emma's shoulder. She didn't protest at that gesture so sometime during the second hour of the film he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She turned to face him and he kissed her. With joy he realized she was kissing back, and he started to feel a little tingle in his lips. Then some pain and swelling. His eyes snapped open in terror and he looked down to see that she was holding a package of peanut m&ms.

A mad dash for his EpiPen and a precautionary trip to the ER later, he was fine, but the mood was effectively destroyed.

Regina thought the second "date" would be the one. All week she had little gifts and flowers delivered to the blonde to convey her intent openly. When she told Emma that Henry had to plant a garden for school she agreed to come along to the greenhouse and pick out some plants. There was no lack of chemistry and sexual tension between them, as they walked side by side through the warm air and beautiful flowers. In fact, Emma seemed to be warming up to her quite nicely. They were pleasantly talking and getting along. Of course, Regina was on her best behavior and biting back the harsh insults that so naturally liked to trip off her tongue.

Emma looked up at the glass ceiling and a wave of calm and peace blanketed her features. The sun illuminated her hair, and Regina took a step closer to touch her and tell her she looked beautiful. Emma smiled and leaned closer. Regina placed a hand on the curve of Emma's waist, and stepped closer still. Emma kissed Regina softly, cradling her head and deepening the intensity. In Regina's excited state of exuberance she flung her arm out as she tried to pull Emma to her body, and accidently knocked over a hose which was precariously dangling over a hanging plant. The plant fell over on top of both of them, soaking them in cold water, mud, and fertilizer. The walk home was not a fun one.

Graham's next endeavor involved mini-golf. He chose to highlight his whimsical nature, in an effort to stand out from Regina's not so whimsical demeanor. Emma was having fun, and was actually a much better player than Graham. He didn't care as long as things were going well. That was until he got an emergent call he had to respond to. He apologized to Emma and bowed out of the game, taking the mini-putter club along with him in his haste. When he finally found the address, there was no emergency. Just a little white kitten stuck in a tree. When he got closer and started to climb up to rescue it, the cat sunk her claws in the bark and climbed down effortlessly, running into the night.

Graham wasn't sure how, but somehow he was sure Regina must be behind it. He had noticed how jealous she seemed to be getting when he had his dates with Emma. The trouble was he wasn't sure if she was jealous of him or of her.

Regina had banned any and all sexual activities from occurring between her and Graham for the duration of the bet as a way to raise the stakes. It was an effective motivator.

_No more hot-headed Saturdays,  
They got it, they want it, they give it away  
Tell me one thing you would never do  
I was looking for a hooker when I found you_


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't actual stalking Regina rationalized. She had simply worked out exactly where Emma would be throughout her day. After seeing her running with Graham down the street one morning, laughing as Graham struggled to keep up, both of them wearing their little short shorts and Emma's ponytail bouncing side to side, Regina decided she needed to up the physical aspects of her and Emma's dates.

She found herself thinking about Emma constantly. She needed more and more of her attention. On a particularly cold day, Regina knew Emma would be taking her workout indoors. Regina suited up in her black spandex running tights and her white racer back sports bra and headed to Emma's gym. Not that Regina had a membership, one smile to the girl behind the counter and she was granted access. She spotted Emma in the crowded gym warming up on the treadmill. She pretended not to notice her and walked up to the elliptical directly in front of Emma's station.

Clearing her throat to get the guy's attention who was already working out on it, she simply said, "Finished," and he stilled his movements, hopping off to make way. Sometimes it was nice to be the mayor. She mounted the machine and turned up the resistance, slowly churning her thighs forward and looking straight ahead. She heard the pace of Emma's treadmill quicken and scattered footfalls hit the mat. Looking up into the reflection of the TV on the wall, she smiled as Emma was clearly staring at her ass.

Coincidentally, Regina ended her workout just about the same time as Emma did and followed her into the locker room. With pleasure she noted that Emma had slipped out of her workout clothes and into a towel. Regina did the same, waiting for a few minutes before following her into the steam room. Emma was still wrapped in her white towel, but she cracked one eye open from where she sat against the wall, noting Regina's presence.

"Hey," Emma said by way of greeting, although Regina could tell she was pretending to be unaffected. Regina sat down across from her, and dropped her towel while arching her back and inhaling the eucalyptus scented steam, moaning out a pleased sigh.

"There's nothing quite as relaxing as a long hot steam bath after a good workout, right dear?" Regina smiled and raised her eyebrows catching Emma's eyes moseying over her body.

"Yeah," Emma responded although her mind wasn't in the conversation.

"I find being naked is more natural and free. Why don't you drop that towel and see if you agree?" Regina was staring hungrily at Emma and slowly moving closer.

Emma nodded as if in a trance, and began to unbind the towel from around her chest, inclining her body toward Regina. Emma let the loosened towel fall around her waist, baring her breasts to Regina.

"Very nice," Regina whispered, but before she could get any farther the door burst open and Granny noisily entered the room, effectively breaking the arousing spell between Emma and Regina.

"Move over, Skinny," Granny settled herself directly between Regina and Emma and noting their nakedness, dropped her own towel happily.

"Just finished my Zumba class and need a little steam," Granny said good-naturedly completely unaware of the thick tension she had just cut through.

After three weeks of trying to seduce Emma, Regina was quite frustrated. She had pulled out all of the stops and used all of her little tricks to try and get Emma completely naked, but aside from a few hot make-out sessions nothing approaching sex had happened. Her only comfort was that nothing had happened between Emma and Graham yet either.

When Regina found out that Graham had made Emma deputy to the Sheriff's department she confronted him.

"You made her your employee so you could spend more time with her, but since she is your direct subordinate that makes her off limits. The city could be sued for sexual harassment!" Regina used her hands to gesture and point as she scolded Graham.

"Technically, as Sheriff, I am your direct subordinate, but that's never been an issue for us now has it?" Graham argued back. Both of them were completely on edge from sexual frustration.

"Has she kissed you yet?" Regina's eyes flashed bright and unhinged with jealousy.

"Yeah, and she's kissed you too. We're in a stalemate. Maybe we should both just leave her alone and go back to just us and how it was," Graham sat back in his chair as he tried to reason with Regina.

"Hmm..I don't think so. She will be mine. I intend to see this bet through until the end," Regina spit the word bet. She had mixed feelings over the fact that it had become such a heated competition.

Graham felt his anger mount, "With all do respect, Regina- why shouldn't I have her? We make a cute couple. I could see myself falling in love with her, getting married, having a baby…"

"Look at you, fantasizing like a lovesick puppy. I beat you to punch, she and I-we already have a child, so it should be me," Regina punctuated her assertion by shoving her fist to her chest.

Graham frowned, "Maybe we should let her choose. Neither of us has even considered what she wants out of this. She can't just go on dating us both!"

Regina hadn't really stopped to consider Emma's feelings in the matter. She huffed and drew a line in the proverbial sand, "We end this tonight!"

_So pent up, I was coming home to you  
Happy in the nighttime, howlin' at the moon  
Sippin' on a cocktail, drinking in the loo  
There's something about you I hold on to_


	4. Chapter 4

Regina had puzzled out her mistake. She had been engaging Emma during day time. The dark was sexy, and going out at night would hopefully bring her closer to the goal. The dance club wasn't crowded by any means. Regina sauntered in, glaring at anyone who dared to look back at her. She wasn't one to go out in public in this capacity, and Storybrooke nightlife was unfamiliar territory. Regina preferred a quiet evening in with a good wine and a novel, but she'd be damned if she sat at home when she knew Emma would be out getting sweaty with Graham.

She spotted Graham leaning against the wall in the shadows just to the side of the dance floor. In his simple white V-neck T-shirt and tight slate gray slack, he looked good, but Regina looked better. She wore black leather pants and a purple corseted sleeveless top that pushed up her cleavage. She felt sexy and confident that Emma would like it.

Feeling out of place among the younger population of Storybrooke, she ordered a drink and made her way over to Graham.

"Do you think she'll be uncomfortable with both of us here?" Graham asked over the driving beat of the music.

"We're about to find out," Regina watched as Emma walked in, and looked around demurely.

Emma walked over her hands in her tight jean pockets, looking both Graham and Regina over a relaxed smile on her lips. Graham hugged her in greeting first; Regina pursed her lips noticing how tightly he held her before finally letting go. Regina scurried in between them launching herself at Emma, and drawing the tips of her fingers along her back as she hugged making sure to push her nearly bare chest against her. She let her lips touch her shoulder as she inhaled her perfume: recognizing the scent as Womanity (good sign) she brushed her lips over the shell of her ear, and whispered, "You smell lovely."

Emma pulled back and blinked, "I think I need a drink."

"Graham, fetch Emma a drink," Regina ordered never breaking eye contact.

Emma looked down, but grabbed Regina's arms and pulled her close, asking sheepishly, "Will you dance with me?"

Regina's eyes shifted nervously. The dance floor wasn't crowded and the music seemed a bit soft. She wouldn't normally even entertain the idea of dancing, but if she refused Graham would certainly take up the offer. Regina gave a nod and she grinned, leading her out.

The music seemed to crank up as soon as they hit the middle of the dance floor, and Emma immediately threw her head back shaking her hair and moving her feet. The vibrations of the bass coursed through Regina and before she knew it, Emma had her arm loosely around Regina's neck and was rolling her hips into her.

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on…._

Regina placed her hands on Emma's gyrating hips to keep her close as they writhed together and all of Regina's insecurity immediately vanished. She found it so easy for her body to find the rhythm with Emma guiding her.

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on…_

The moment was short-lived as Graham bumped his way over to them, and clutched onto Emma's ass like it was a life preserver. Emma seemed to melt into him effortlessly as all three continued to move in time to the song. Regina touched Emma's hair, and as the lights flashed above them she looked to her lips and then to her eyes. Emma gave her silent permission and Regina kissed her. She felt Emma's lips pulling away as Graham turned her to face him shutting Regina out. He kissed her slowly, while Regina tried to get the attention back by grinding her hips against Emma's ass, reaching around her and tracing her breasts.

Emma broke off the kiss pushed them both away, "We need to talk."

Regina looked furiously at Graham, as they marched after Emma. She walked out of the heated club and into the parking lot walking along to the edge of the building away from the busy door.

"What is this?" Emma asked. She wasn't quite angry, just genuinely confused.

Regina tried to come close, reaching out for her, but Emma stepped back.

Graham cleared his throat and spoke with a guilty confessional tone, "Regina and I…have a bet…"

Regina pursed her lips furious that Graham was going to ruin this for her. She was loathed to admit it, but the reason she cared so much about winning wasn't just to sleep with Emma. Albeit, she wanted to desperately, but mainly she felt a spark with Emma like she hadn't for another person as long as she could remember.

"Yeah..I figured that out a while ago, but tonight…threesome or what?" Emma looked between the two of them, her body in tight shrug as she waited for an answer.

"No!" Regina said firmly as Graham chimed in with a hearty, "Yes!"

Regina wouldn't tolerate a threesome. She didn't like she share. If that's the way the evening went, she'd be sure to kick Graham away if he even got close to Emma.

Emma sighed and slumped against the wall, "Why don't you just ask me who I want to be with?"

Regina puzzled her brow and Graham stroked his chin. They had never considered that. They turned their attention to her expectantly, and Emma felt like she was the bachelorette handing out the final rose.

"Look, I really like you both…it's surprising really, but I didn't want to sleep with either of you until I was sure who I wanted to be with," Emma looked away apologetically. She felt put on the spot, but this was a very necessary conversation no matter how difficult she found it. She paused to search for the right way to put it.

"Graham, you're really sweet and for a time I thought it could work, but um…let's just say I prefer the brand of company Regina offers," Emma smiled over at the brunette and Regina's face lit up.

"We do have a child," Regina reminded them both happily.

Graham looked defeated; he shook his head and slumped his shoulders, before brightening with a thought, "About that threesome?"

"Sorry, to disappoint, but I really don't like body hair," Emma shrugged again and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist.

"But I wax more than she does," Graham said with resentment pointing at Regina.

"That's true," Regina agreed helpfully.

"Be happy you got as far as you did," Emma let him down again, and Graham turned away to head back inside.

"Would you be so inclined to join me for the night?" Regina asked hopefully, as they walked hand in hand back towards the club.

"I'd be so inclined. Do you have a steam option on your shower by any chance?" Emma asked hopefully.

Just as Graham reached the door, Kathryn stumbled out and practically fell into his arms.

"Oh, sorry, do you think you could help me call a cab? I drank a little bit too much. I'm kind of having a rough time."

"Graham you've met my newly single friend Kathryn before haven't you?" Regina asked in realization.

"Um..yes, Mrs. Nolan," Graham took her hand politely.

"Not Mrs. Nolan anymore. I'm over that man. I need to find someone who can handle me without crying all of the time," Kathryn ranted on.

"I think the Sheriff here can help you with that," Regina lightly pushed Graham towards her, "Why don't you see to it personally that Kathryn gets home and safely tucked into bed, Sheriff?"

"Right this way," Graham smiled taking the hint and holding out his arm for Kathryn to take.

When they had gone giggling off into the night, Regina pulled Emma in for a breathtaking kiss.

"Yes, dear, my shower does have a steam option, and 20 other adjustable customizable settings to enjoy."

That night Regina realized she had won so much more than a bet.

_Don't say yes if you can't say no,  
Victim of the system, say it isn't so  
Squatted on the doorstep, swollen on the blow  
Leaving without you, can't say no_


End file.
